On peut tout réécrire
by ptit-gateau
Summary: Yuya, 21 ans en fac de médecine, a perdu la mémoire. Elle se réveille en pensant avoir 13 ans. Ses amis vont donc tout lui réapprendre ce qu'elle doit savoir sur elle, mais certains en profiteront pour essayer de la changer. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Voili voilou !**  
**Première fanfic sur SDK, certains personnages seront un peu OS sur le début et en particulier Yuya**  
**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore quelle longueur elle fera, mais surement pas très longue.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : 8 ans de perdu_

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? Ouvre les yeux ! Allez, ma petite Yuya ! Tu peux le faire, un dernier effort… J'ai mal…

C'est blanc, toute ma chambre est blanche. Où suis-je ? Des bruits à ma droite, comme le son d'une machine… Je suis à l'hôpital ? C'est pour ça que j'ai autant mal ?

J'en peux plus, je referme les yeux. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne pour répondre à mes questions ? S'il vous plait, quelqu'un ! Venez ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose dans la gorge, ça me démange. Je veux l'enlever.

J'ai l'impression de sentir de l'eau sur mon visage… Est-ce que je suis en train de pleurer ? Apparemment… J'ai tellement mal…

- Mademoiselle Shiina ? Vous êtes réveillée ? C'est formidable !

Une voix de femme je pense. J'essaye de bouger mais j'ai l'impression qu'un éclair me traverse de part en part.

- Ne bougez pas. Votre colonne a été touché, je vais augmenter la dose de morphine.

Combien de secondes passent entre ces paroles et le reflux de la douleur ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide… Mais au moins, je peux ouvrir les yeux sans douleur. L'infirmière est brune, un air sévère sur le visage. Impossible de lui donner un âge…

- Je vais appeler un médecin et votre famille, mademoiselle Shiina. Reposez vous.

Je veux bien moi, mais j'ai encore trop mal pour… m'endormir… et je… ne suis… pas…

Des bruits tout autour de moi… Finalement je me suis rendormie. Tiens, la douleur a totalement disparu, enfin ! J'ouvre les yeux et tombe directement sur le visage de mon grand frère, Nozomu. Il a les yeux mouillés mais sourit comme un gamin.

- YUYA !

Il me sert dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, mais je suis heureuse.

- Regarde, Yuya. Regarde qui est venu te voir !

Il s'écarte et je peux voir un jeune homme. Il est très beau avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus. Mon cœur se met soudain à battre plus vite… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je le trouve beau à ce point ?

- Euh… Bonjour…

Un peu maladroit comme salut, mais je suis à l'hôpital, moi ! J'ai le droit d'être dans la gadoue !

- Yuya… Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Tu m'as manquée…

Il s'approche du lit. Ok, c'est bizarre. Je le connais pas moi, ce beau gosse.

- On… On se connait ?

Et le voila qui éclate de rire. Allons bon ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Voyons, Yuya. On se connait depuis qu'on a 18 ans !

Mais bien sur ! Sauf que moi, j'ai 13 ans, bouffon. Je lui dis et lui et mon frère me fixent étrangement. C'est Nozomu qui casse ce silence pesant.

- Shinrei, va chercher un médecin. Ma petite Yuya, tu n'as pas 13 ans. Tu as eu 21 ans il y a deux semaines.

Pardon ?! Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle du tout. J'essaie de me redresser, mais mon bras est lourd et me fait mal. J'ai le bras dans le plâtre, mais surtout j'ai des ongles ! Enfin… Evidemment que j'ai des ongles, mais ils sont tout beau, manucurés, vernis et pas rongés comme je le fais tout le temps.

Je cherche le regard de mon grand frère, une preuve qu'il plaisante, mais il a l'air sérieux. Et inquiet. Le médecin entre dans la chambre suivit de ce Shinrei.

Le verdict tombe. J'ai oublié 8 ans de ma vie. J'ai oublié mes années de collège, de lycée, mes premières années de fac (à ce qu'il parait je fais des études de médecin), et tout ce qui se réfère à ces années… Les gens, les professeurs, mes amours…

D'ailleurs, Shinrei est mon petit ami depuis presque 2 ans. C'est pour ça que mon cœur s'est emballé tout à l'heure. Je dois être sacrément amoureuse.

Le médecin parle à Nozomu. Je n'entends rien. Shinrei me fixe, assis plus moins. Il me met très mal à l'aise…

- Mademoiselle Shiina. Votre amnésie n'est que temporaire et plus vous vous confronterez à votre environnement familier, plus votre mémoire reviendra d'elle-même.

- Je vais avertir ton université, tu pourras reprendre tes cours normalement, de cette façon tu guériras plus rapidement.

- Vous pourrez sortir dans deux semaines. D'ici là, vous allez vous reposer, reprendre des forces et reconquérir votre vie !

Je n'avais jamais vu de médecin aussi enthousiaste… Enfin, peut être que si… J'en sais rien… Je sais plus…

Malgré moi des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et le médecin brun est déjà devant moi à les essuyer.

- Tutut. Pas de ça, jeune fille. On ne se laisse pas abattre, et encore moins avec moi comme médecin. Foi de Yukimura, vous allez retrouver la santé en un temps record !

Mes larmes s'arrêtent et je sourie. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

- Bon, votre grand frère et moi allons vous laisser, les amoureux. Discutez bien, je vous laisse 30 minutes, jeunes gens. Saisei viendra vous avertir.

Et ils partent comme ça. Nozomu m'a peut être embrassé, mais il me laisse quand même toute seule avec un inconnu ! Bon, il est peut être pas aussi inconnu que ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

Il s'est assis sur mon lit, et j'évite son regard. J'ai un peu peur… Bon, on se lance Yuya, tu n'es pas une trouillarde !

- Comment je suis à 21 ans ? Je veux dire mon caractère.

- Hum… Tu es très calme, très douce, toujours gentille ou de bonne humeur. Tu ne lèves jamais la voix sur personne, tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses. Mais surtout à cet âge là, tu es folle amoureuse de moi.

Et voila que je sens ma tête bruler. Je dois être rouge écrevisse. Je ne me rappelle que la fois où j'ai embrassé Kyoshiro sur la bouche, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'être tombée amoureuse… C'est nul !

- Comment on s'est rencontré ?

- A un séminaire de l'université, je tenais un stand pour les futurs étudiant. Tu cherchais une université pour après le bac, et moi je renseignais. J'ai un an de plus que toi d'ailleurs. Quand tu es rentrée à la fac, je t'ai aidée avec les cours, et finalement on s'est mis ensemble.

C'est moi ou sa voix tremble un peu ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pour que j'arrive à l'hôpital ?

Il baisse la tête… Oups… Mauvaise question…

- Le soir de ton anniversaire, nous sommes allés au restaurant et à la fin du repas, un motard a dérapé et t'a fauchée alors que tu étais toujours sur le trottoir… Je me suis tellement senti impuissant à ce moment là… Tu es restée tout ce temps dans le coma. Pardonne-moi…

Zut zut zut ! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Ok, c'est un peu bizarre mais pas désagréable… Il relève la tête.

- Bien sur que je te pardonne ! Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Bin, il me fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il me prend dans ses bras ? On vient juste de se rencontrer petit gars. Ah non, c'est vrai… Ouh, ca va être compliqué, cette histoire.

- Euh… Shinrei… ?

- Désolé, l'habitude… En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que tu es rétablie.

Il me fixe encore avec ce regard, encore une fois je suis mal à l'aise. Et maintenant, il se rapproche… Arrête-toi… Arrête, arrête, arrête !

- Pardonnez moi, mais il va falloir laisser mademoiselle se reposer.

Je t'aime, mademoiselle l'infirmière ! Merci !

- Oui. J'y vais. Je reviendrais te voir, Yuya. Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment de te dire ça, mais le soir de ton accident, je t'avais demandée en mariage. Ma proposition est toujours d'actualité, donc donne moi ta réponse quand tu le décideras.

Et il me plante là. Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! On vient de me demander en mariage ! Mais j'ai seulement 13 ans, je ne peux pas me marier moi ! Ah non, c'est vrai, j'ai 21 ans… J'ai 21 ans… J'ai 21 ans…

JE SUIS VIEILLE !

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer quoi que se soit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, et ca va pas aller en s'arrangeant.**  
**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Première journée dans ma vie_

Les deux semaines sont passées et je suis enfin chez moi. Dans ma chambre.

Qu'est ce que j'ai changé en 8 ans ! Où sont mes posters de groupes et d'acteurs canons ? Mes draps colorés ? Mes peluches rapiécées ? Envolés ! A la place, il y a des tableaux scientifiques, une maquette du système solaire et pleins de livres ennuyeux sur la médecine. Et il y a même un squelette juste en face de mon lit ! Comment je vais faire pour dormir dans ce grand lit moelleux… ? Mon lit est trop cool !

- Quelque chose te revient ?

- Non, toujours rien.

C'est la dixième fois qu'il me pose la question… Il pose ma valise et moi je me jette sur mon lit. Aïe mon bras ! Ok, sauter sur un lit avec un bras cassé est une mauvaise idée…

J'ouvre le petit carnet, tous les noms e descriptions de mes amis y sont inscrits. Egalement ce que je mange, ce que je préfère, ce que je porte et ce que je déteste… Je ne me reconnais pas beaucoup là dedans. La Yuya de 21 ans est très différente de la Yuya de 13 ans. J'étais un petit peu ronde avant, sans poitrine, avec des boutons sur le visage… Maintenant, j'ai la peau lisse, le ventre plat et deux jolis seins. Finalement ça a du bon de grandir.

Alors, reprenons la lecture…

Ma meilleure amie est Tokito, apparemment une petite boule d'énergie à qui je laisse tout passer, malgré des sautes d'humeur violentes. Ah oui, je déteste la violence apparemment. Mon groupe d'amis est composé de Shinrei, Tokito, Saishi, Keikoku et Chinmei.

Pffff… J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école ! Je veux rester à la maison. Je vais voir des gens qui me connaissent mieux que moi-même… Non ! Yukimura m'a dit de ne pas m'apitoyer ! Il faut que j'agisse comme d'habitude pour guérir. Mais si Shinrei veut qu'on s'embrasse ? Et s'il veut qu'on s'embrasse avec… LA LANGUE ?! Oh non ! Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait ça ? Hiiii je peux pas faire ça !

- Oh, toi le squelette arrête de me regarder avec cet air là. Je suis encore jeune moi ! Dis-moi, tu as un petit nom ? Voyons… Comment pourrais-je t'appeler ? Kyo ? Kyo aux yeux de démons ? Ouais, mais non. Tu n'es pas assez beau, désolée. Alors ça sera Mahiro ! Tu seras une fille, comme ça, je pourrais te parler plus facilement. Mahiro c'est ma meilleure amie. Enfin, c'est la meilleure amie de moi à 13 ans. J'espère qu'on se parle encore…

- Tu m'as parlée Yuya ?

- Non, je parlais à Mahiro.

Je pointe le squelette du doigt, avant de me rendre compte à quel point c'est bête. Mais Nozomu ne semble pas étonné.

- Ah oui, bien sur. Comme d'hab… Attends ! Tu l'as appelé Mahiro ?

- Oui, c'est joli comme nom. Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as nommé exactement de la même manière. Des souvenirs commencent à revenir ! Je suis si fier de toi !

Et il me serre encore dans ses bras.

Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que je vais retrouver la mémoire au fur et à mesure, exactement comme l'a dit Yukimura. Désolée, je ne douterais plus jamais de toi.

Maintenant j'ai hâte d'aller à l'école, demain !

WAOU ! Mon école est super grande ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je dois être super intelligente en fait.

Mon sac sur le dos, je suis prête pour aller en classe. C'est Nozomu qui m'a habillée, coiffée et préparé mes affaires. Mais maintenant, je fais quoi ?

- Yuya !

- Shinrei !

Ouf ! Il est là comme promis. J'avais un peu peur qu'il m'oublie… Il me sert dans ses bras, me prends par la main et me tire à l'intérieur.

Presque immédiatement, un groupe nous rejoint et tous me demandent de mes nouvelles. Je ne les reconnais pas, mais ils semblent inquiets pour moi.

- Poussez-vous !

Une petite jeune fille hurle, tout le monde s'écarte, et elle s'avance vers moi… Elle fait peur !

- Euh… Bonjour…

- Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ? Tu ne te rappelle pas de qui je suis ?

- Non, je suis désolée… Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après mes 13 ans…

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle me fait vraiment peur. Je sers la main de Shinrei, mais finalement elle me prend dans ses bras à son tour.

- Shinrei nous a expliqué. Ne t'en fais pas. Grâce à nous, on va te faire retrouver tous tes souvenirs. Moi c'est Tokito. Voici Saishi, Chinmei et Keikoku… Euh ben non, il n'est pas là. Tu le rencontreras plus tard. En attendant, allons en cours ! Dit au revoir à Shinrei, on va être en retard.

Oh… Les cours… Glups… C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette bouche sur la mienne ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite ? Shinrei ?

- Désolé, l'habitude… A tout à l'heure !

Il m'a embrassée… Il m'a embrassée ! Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure ! Alors c'est ça, l'amour ?

- Yuya ! Magne-toi !

Tokito est un peu effrayante comme meilleure amie mais bon, il faut bien que je la suive…

JE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide, trouver le remède… Tous ces mots défilent à une vitesse hallucinante devant mes yeux et je ne connais aucune de leur signification ! Comment je vais faire ? Tokito à côté semble super à l'aise, elle note tout à une vitesse de démente. Elle est pas humaine ! Et le professeur est trop bizarre. Ou peut être que c'est la mode de l'école de porter un bandeau sur les yeux… Je ne sais pas…

Ca y est, il a fini de parler. Heureusement, parce que je n'en pouvais plus.

- Yuya, pourrais tu venir me voi quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

Je regarde Tokito, mais ne la vois plus. Presque tous les élèves sont déjà sortis… Qu'est ce que je fais ? J'y vais toute seule ?

- Yuya ! Je vous attends !

Bon, ben oui…

De près il a pas l'air trop méchant. On dirait qu'il est aveugle, il n'y a aucun trou dans son bandeau.

- Comment allez-vous ? Le directeur nous a prévenus pour votre problème de mémoire. Vous vous en êtes sorti ?

Abattue, je secoue seulement la tête.

- Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Ca va vous revenir. Tous les professeurs ont confiance en vous, après tout vous êtes notre meilleure élève. Tenez.

C'est quoi ce cahier ? Des devoirs ?

- C'est un petit récapitulatif du vocabulaire expliqué avec des mots… disons plus adapté à votre situation. Tous mes collègues ont fait de même, allez les voir afin qu'ils vous le donnent.

Il veut dire que je suis bête ? En tout cas, c'est gentil à lui de faire ça.

- Allez vite manger maintenant.

Je veux bien moi, mais c'est par où ? Je n'étais jamais allée dans un bâtiment aussi grand… Je suis complètement perdue…

- Eh mais c'est la petite Yuya ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu !

Face à moi se trouve la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue. Des cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules, des grands yeux marron, de longues jambes et une énorme poitrine ! Je préfère cette coiffure à celle d'avant. Hein… ? Euh…. Comment je sais ça moi ?

- Tu t'es cassée le bras ? Comment t'as fait ton compte, petite garce ?

Ben pourquoi elle m'insulte ? Elle va pas bien ou quoi ? J'ai soudainement envie de l'insulter à mon tour. Pétasse… Ca sonne bien pour elle. Non ! Shinrei a dit que je ne me mettais jamais en colère. Je dois agir comme avant pour retrouver la mémoire.

- J'ai…

- Okuni ! N'approche pas Yuya ! Elle a eu un grave accident, ce n'est pas le moment pour l'embêter.

- On se calme Tokito ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton. Reviens me voir quand tu seras devenu une femme !

- PARDON ? D'une je te parle comme je veux, et de deux je préfère n'avoir pas de poitrine qu'offrir la mienne à tous ceux qui payent !

Tokito est toute rouge et Okuni a les traits tirés. Comment je fais pou les arrêter ? Je veux pas qu'elles se battent, parce que je n'aime pas la violence…

« GROUÏK… »

Oups ça c'est mon ventre. Elles se sont calmées et me regardent à présent. Okuni me lance un regard que je ne comprends pas, et Tokito ne m'en laisse pas le temps, puisqu'elle me pousse plus loin.

- Ne lui parle pas, c'est une fille qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié que tu ne pouvais pas connaitre le chemin. Shinrei m'a passée un sacré savon.

La cantine est pleine a craquée, les bruits son assourdissants et les élèves n'arrêtent pas de passer et repasser. Pourtant je vois tout de suite Shinrei avec ses cheveux blancs, il nous fait un signe. Je reconnais les gens de ce matin, il y a également un garçon blond. Encore plus blond que moi. Il ne lève même pas les yeux et personne ne me le présente, mais je pense que c'est Keikoku, d'après mon cahier.

- Dites moi, est-ce que quelqu'un connait une fille qui s'appelle Mahiro ? C'est une amie d'enfance mais j'aimerais bien savoir si je suis encore en contact avec elle.

Toute la table répond que non. Zut… Ca veut dire que je ne la vois plus ?

- Je connais Mahiro.

Keikoku ?

- Vraiment ! Comment est-elle ? Est-ce que c'est la même que celle de mon enfance ?

- De qui ?

- Ben Mahiro…

- … Connais pas…

Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Laisse tomber. Keikoku est toujours comme ça. Il perd facilement le cours de ses propres pensées. Donc n'en n'attend pas trop de lui.

Shinrei semble particulièrement agacé par le blond… Tant pis…

La suite de la journée est aussi incompréhensible que la matinée, mais les profs sont tous gentils avec moi. En particulier, ce grand monsieur plein de muscle, Taihaku. Il est imposant et un peu effrayant mais c'est le plus agréable je trouve.

C'est la fin des cours, et je me laisse entrainer par tous les élèves qui sortent. C'était épuisant, je n'ai toujours retrouvé aucun souvenir, mais je ne désespère pas ! Courage Yuya ! Tu dois aussi retrouver Mahiro.

- Planche à pain !

C'est qui qui parle comme ça à une fille ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement… Pourquoi ? Je ne reconnais pas du tout cet homme. Il est grand, la peau bronzé, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Il est terrifiant. Je plain celle à qui il parle… Enfin, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler.

- Eh Planche à pain ! Je te cause !

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourner d'un coup.

- Tu me regardes quand je te parle ?!

- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

Sérieux ? Planche à pain ? Je regarde dans mon T-shirt, mais je vois toujours ma jolie poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai très envie de lui hurler à la figure, mais je ne hurle pas, a dit Shinrei.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire ?

Tiens, il a l'air surpris.

- La renarde m'a appelée pour me dire que t'étais sortie.

- YUYA ! Ne t'approche pas de ce type. C'est lui qui t'a renversée en moto.

* * *

**L'apparition de notre Kyo international !**  
**Comment trouvez vous cette suite ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3... Je me demande si je ne vais pas un peu vite dans le déroulement des évènements...**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Déception_

Quoi ? En effet, il a un casque à la main… C'est de sa faute… Il nous regarde avec un visage impassible, ces yeux rouges ont l'air de vouloir nous bruler sur place. Mon estomac se tord, ma respiration se coupe, mon cœur semble s'arrêter... Mon corps doit reconnaitre mon agresseur. Oh non, je commence à pleurer…

- C'est de votre faute alors… C'est de votre faute si je n'ai plus aucun souvenir ! Si je ne me rappelle de rien ! Je vous DETESTE !

- Viens, on s'en va.

Je continue de pleurer et quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis déjà dans les bras de mon grand frère. Il me sert fort dans ses bras et je me sens tout de suite mieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas en prison, si c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ?

- Il est surement en liberté provisoire. En attente de son jugement. Mais je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus.

Planche à pain… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment ose-t-il ? Surtout que c'est faux ! Quand j'avais 13 ans, d'accord mais maintenant j'ai 20 ans ! Ah non 21… Bref ! J'ai de la poitrine, espèce de… de… de démon ! Oui, ça lui va plutôt bien.

Shinrei est partit et mon frère me laisse seul.

Ma première journée à l'extérieur de l'école n'est pas une réussite, je n'ai pas eu un seul souvenir, et je me sens complètement décalée… Je regarde le squelette et je me sens un peu mieux.

- Hey, Mahiro. Comment étais ta journée ? Moi pas super. Je me suis fait insulter par des gens dont je ne reconnaissais absolument pas les visages, j'ai rencontré mes amis mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout et j'ai constamment envie de crier sur les gens. Shinrei a dit que j'étais douce et calme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Même Nozomu a remarqué que j'étais épuisée. Il m'a proposée de rester à la maison, mais je ne peux pas abandonner tout de suite. A la fin de la semaine, je retourne voir Yukimura pour un bilan de santé, je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je dois m'appliquer et retrouver tous mes souvenirs.

Rien ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Le vide complet… Une semaine est passée, je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de ma vie, de mes amis, de mes études, de mes rêves… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis dans une école de médecine, moi je voulais faire du cinéma, devenir réalisatrice. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai subitement changé de voie ?

- Tokito ? Tu sais pourquoi je fais médecine ? Dans quel but ? Tu es ma meilleure amie tu dois le savoir.

Elle est allongée dans l'herbe à côté de moi. Elle tourne la tête et me regarde d'un air ennuyé.

- Tu voulais devenir chirurgienne parce que c'est un métier qui rapporte non seulement beaucoup d'argent mais également beaucoup de pouvoir et de renommé. Maintenant, arrête de me poser des questions idiotes.

Pour l'argent ? Je suis vraiment ce genre de personne ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup la Yuya de 21 ans. Toujours à se plier aux paroles des gens, ne jamais se rebeller ou répondre, toujours rester calme et polie. Ca me donne mal à la tête, et ca n'amène aucun résultat. Je veux retrouver ma mémoire ! Tout de suite !

- Parle moi plutôt de Shinrei. Tu vas accepter sa demande en mariage ?

Glups, dire que j'avais totalement occulté cette épisode...

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut être amoureux pour se marier. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui…

- Est-ce que ton cœur bat plus vite et plus lentement à la fois quand tu le regardes ? Est-ce que tu as les poils qui se dressent quand il te touche ? Est-ce que tu as envie de plonger dans son regard ? Est-ce que tu sens tes jambes faiblir quand il t'embrasse ?

- Euh…

Est-ce que je ressens tout ça ? Mon cœur accélère quand je le vois, oui, mais il ne ralentit pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment possible, les deux en même temps. J'ai les poils qui se dressent quand j'ai froid, c'est tout. Il a de beaux yeux, certes, mais je les trouve trop froid pour avoir envie de s'y plonger.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire des bisous sur la bouche le soir, mais je cours jusque chez moi après, mes jambes vont bien… Mais c'est tout chaud quand on s'embrasse…

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand vous couchez ensemble ?

- Oh, il n'a jamais dormi à la maison.

Tokito éclata de rire. Je n'aime décidemment pas quand les gens se moquent de moi. Et encore moi Tokito, elle est un peu méchante parfois. Mais Shinrei a dit que je lui laisse tout passer, donc il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

- T'es vraiment idiote, ma petite Yuya. Tu me fais bien marrer avec ton cerveau de gamine. J'espère que tu vas rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

Ne pas s'énerver ! Ne pas s'éner… Aïe ! Mon mal de crâne me reprend de plus belle.

- Je parle de faire l'amour, de sexe quoi !

EXCUSE-MOI ?

- Mais on n'a… on fait pas… Je veux dire… NON !

Mince, mon visage brule de honte alors que Tokito se paye encore ma tête.

- C'est bien drôle de te voir comme ça, bébé Yuya. Mais il faut que tu deviennes un peu plus grande. Je ne vais pas changer tes couches jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Et elle reprend son rire bruyant. Stop… Stop ! STOP !

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu crois que c'est drôle d'avoir perdu 8 ans de souvenir ?! Et bien sache que c'est éprouvant. Alors maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu me laisses un peu respirer. Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour m'enfoncer encore plus !

… Oups…

- Je… je vais à l'hôpital, maintenant. C'est l'heure.

Vite vite, pars. Yuya tu es lâche ! Tu viens d'engueuler ta meilleure amie et maintenant tu fuies ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle parle au téléphone… Bon allons-y.

- Ma petite Yuya ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?!

Rien que voir mon médecin, qui est également devenu mon ami me redonne le sourire. Sa bonne humeur est vraiment contagieuse. Il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'accompagner dans une salle d'examen.

- Alors ? Des résultats avec ta mémoire ?

- Non, pas vraiment… J'ai peur de ne jamais la retrouver.

- Allons ! Ca fait seulement une semaine, il ne faut pas croire aux miracles non plus. Même si je suis capable d'en réaliser quelques uns…

Son regard est plongé dans le vide et un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu apparait.

- Enfin, ca reste dans le domaine du privé. Pas pour les petites filles de 13 ans ! Sinon, tu vis normalement malgré ça ?

- Ben, j'ai un peu l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Shinrei a dit que je suis calme et souriante, que je ne crie jamais. Mais souvent j'ai…

Est-ce que je peux le dire ?

- J'ai juste envie de leur prendre la tête et de l'écraser contre un mur.

Et voila qu'il se met à rire lui aussi. Mais on ne dirait pas qu'il se moque de moi. Finalement je ris avec lui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu drôle.

- Et bien dans ce cas, crie ! Pleure ! Rit ! Fais ce que ton instinct te dicte.

- Mais tu as dit que je devais vivre tout comme avant…

- Yuya, il n'y a personne qui te connait mieux que toi-même. Pour vivre comme avant, laisse la vie venir d'elle-même, prends des risques que tu penses utiles. Suis ton instinct ! Compris ?

Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer à tout moment. Je pleure quand on me dit des choses méchantes, quand on me dit des choses gentilles, ca ne va plus… Il reprend l'examen en cours. Et soudain, l'image du motard s'impose devant mes yeux… Une fois encore, les sentiments de suffocation et d'arrêt cardiaque me reprennent. Il faut que je lui en parle.

- Yuki, j'ai vu la personne qui m'a renversée. Après mon premier jour à l'école…

- Allons bon. Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu. Mais pourquoi es-tu allée le voir ?

- Hein ? Mais c'est lui qui est venue m'attendre à la sortie. Il m'a appelée Planche à pain, en plus.

Yukimura pose ses instruments, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Yuya, l'homme qui t'a renversée il y a maintenant trois semaines est toujours dans le coma. Dans cet hôpital. Et il a de moins en moins de chance de s'en sortir.

- Mais… Shinrei a dit que c'était lui !

- Et bien, il t'a men… Il s'est trompé. Ca arrive. Ne t'inquiète plus à propos de ça. En tout cas, tout va bien pour toi. Ecoute, voici mon numéro de portable. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, même de parler, n'hésite pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas de portable, moi.

- Une belle jeune femme de 21 ans sans téléphone ? Ca serait ça le véritable miracle. Demande à ton frère, je suis sur qu'il a du le ranger quelque part.

J'ai un téléphone ?! Super ! Depuis le temps que je demande à Nozomu !

* * *

**J'adore le personnage de Yukimura, sérieux et incroyablement positif à la fois ! J'espère l'avoir bien rendu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilàa un nouveau chapitre, pleins de nouveaux personnages...**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles rencontres_

Si Shinrei s'est trompé, alors qui est cet homme aux yeux rouges, aux yeux de démons ? Tiens, ça ressemble au nom que je voulais donner au squelette, Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Keikoku ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Assis tout seul sur un banc à fixer le sol. Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres, celui là.

- Keikoku ! Qu'est ce que tu fais en face de l'hôpital ?

- Je pense…

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- … Au ciel…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement. C'est vraiment avec lui que je me sens le mieux. Même avec Shinrei, je ne rigole pas autant. Je me contente de bafouiller et devenir rouge… Tiens, il se lève à présent.

- Tu viens ?

- On va où ?

Mais il ne répond pas et part. Yukimura vient de me dire de prendre des risques, autant le suivre.

On marche en silence pendant de longues minutes. Je n'ai pas de montre, mais je pense qu'on a marché au moins 20 minutes. Finalement, on arrive devant un garage qui semble fermé. On ne va pas entrer là-dedans quand même… ? Ah ben si… J'ai plus trop confiance maintenant… Mais je sais pas comment rentrer à la maison… L'intérieur est sombre, il y a deux voitures dont le capot est ouvert, des bidons d'huile partout, des dizaines d'outils que je ne connais absolument pas… Ah, j'entends des voix dans le fond, et il y a de la lumière…

- Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! De pauvre bouseux ! Retire ce que tu as dit !

- Mais Akari, je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, mais une tenue comme la tienne irait mieux sur quelqu'un de plus mince. C'est purement esthétique.

Dans la salle, une femme habillée de rose est en train d'étrangler un garçon qui porte un bandana tigré autour de la tête. A une table se trouve un deuxième garçon, avec les cheveux blanc comme Shinrei, mais un visage beaucoup plus doux. La jeune fille en rose nous voie et lâche sa victime

- Luciole ? Tu as ramené Yuya avec toi !

- Qui ? Tiens, comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de te suivre.

- Ma Yuya d'amour ! Tu es là ! Tu te souviens de nous alors ?

Le garçon aux habits tigrés se jette sur moi, et sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment mon bras droit part s'écraser dans sa figure. Mon bras cassé ! J'ai mal ! Ouille aï ouille…

- On dirait que oui. Elle le frappe parfaitement bien.

- Je… Je suis désolée, vous me connaissez, mais je ne me rappelle absolument pas de vous. Ma main est partie toute seule. Je ne voulais pas vous frapper. Il faut me croire…

- Ne t'excuse pas Yuya, c'est comme ça qu'il faut le traiter, cet idiot de Tigre Rouge.

- Akira… Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi… Ma chérie me manque tellement… J'ai besoin de câlin moi.

Je les regarde tour à tour. La fille me regarde en souriant. Tiens, je mangerais bien une brioche ou deux moi. Les deux garçons se chamaillent. Oui, une brioche avec quelque chose de glacée, un café peut être.

- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous me connaissez bien ? Où est-ce qu'on est là ?

- Luciole ne t'a rien dit ? Quel abrutit ! Foi d'Akari il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Viens, je t'explique. D'abord sache qu'Okuni nous a un peu expliqué ta situation. Tu aurais perdue la mémoire. Alors laisse-moi faire les présentations. Tu connais Luciole, puisqu'il est dans la même fac que toi, et que c'est également le frère de Shinrei.

Allons bon ! Première nouvelle !

- Ensuite, il y a Akira, un barman en herbe qui travaille dans le bar d'à côté. Il adore inventer de nouveau cocktail. On l'appelle le maître des glaces, tellement il utilise de glaçons. Parfois, je me demande même s'il ne va pas en devenir un. L'autre, là-bas, qui se languit d'amour, c'est Tigre Rouge, il étudie la danse à l'école des arts de la région. Il est un peu idiot et légèrement maso... Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Moi-même ! Egalement à l'école des arts, je vais devenir la plus grande designer de mode du monde entier ! D'ici un ou deux ans, tout le monde s'arrachera mes vêtements !

Et la voila qu'elle part d'un un rire tonitruant. J'ai l'impression que son rire m'est familier, tout comme les noms de ces personnes…

- Et toi Yuya. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir plus tôt ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. La petite garce a passé deux semaines dans le coma et m'a évitée toute la dernière semaine. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

J'ai déjà entendu cette voix… Okuni ! Encore elle me traite de garce ! Mais elle va se calmer la pétasse. Attends, si elle traine avec eux, alors peut-être que eux aussi ont une mauvaise influence, et ne sont pas fréquentables…

- Et bien, petite garce tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Oh, la pétasse elle va arrêter de m'insulter hein !

Oh non, je me suis encore énervée. Je n'aurais pas du ! Il faut que je m'excuse. Mais elle aussi se met à rire.

- Voyons Yuya. Je t'appelle petite garce, et moi je suis ta pétasse. Ça t'es revenue on dirait, c'est un bon début. Ce sont des surnoms qu'on se donne mutuellement. En aucun cas une insulte. De toute façon personne ici n'oserait t'insulter… à cause de lui…

A cause de qui ? De quoi elle parle ? Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de s'insulter affectueusement ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Mais au moins, j'ai encore eu un souvenir, même si ce n'est qu'inconscient.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est qui lui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, la planche à pain ?

- Yuya ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir ?

Qui est-ce ? Tiens un géant borgne ?! Il est super grand, ce type, et pourtant tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de sourire et de lui faire un câlin… Et l'autre… C'est le gars de la dernière fois ! Celui que Shinrei a confondu !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se contente de me fixer ? Maintenant que je sais qu'il n'a rien à voir avec mon accident, je trouve ses yeux beaucoup moins inquiétants, son visage beaucoup plus doux. En fait il est plutôt bel homme… Voir même trèèèès beau…

Tiens, je frissonne. Il fait si froid que ça ?

- Kyo d'amour ! Tu rentres déjà ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Akari court se presser contre lui… J'ai mal au cœur tout d'un coup… Il s'appelle Kyo ? Quelle coïncidence !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Elle n'a plus sa place ici !

- Allons Kyo, ne sois pas si rancunier.

Okuni nous regarde tour à tour… Il m'en veut pour la dernière fois. C'est normal, après tout. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais.

- Euh, à ce propos… Il faut que je m'excuse pour cette fois-là. On m'a donnée de mauvaises informations, et je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais très bien que vous n'avez absolument rien à voir avec mon accident, ou ma perte de mémoire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

Et en disant ça, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Lui, il continue de me regarder sans rien dire… Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

- J'men fou ! Fais comme tu veux !

Hein ?!

C'est quoi cette réponse merdique ? Il me lâche du regard et va prendre une bouteille d'alcool sur la table. Puis va s'asseoir dans son coin.

Pendant près de deux heures, tout le petit groupe m'a raconté leur vie, sans oublier toutes les anecdotes farfelues qui semblent en faire parti intégrante. Ils ont tous des histoires étonnantes à raconter, le seul à ne rien dire, c'est ce Kyo. Il reste assis dans son coin, à boire. Je sens parfois son regard brulant dans mon dos, et je me sens étrangement apaisée. C'est Bontenmaru qui m'a appris qu'ils s'occupaient tous les deux de ce garage, et qu'à la fin de la journée le groupe se retrouvait pour faire la fête.

- Il commence à être tard. Tu devrais rentrer Yuya.

Okuni me montre sa montre. Il est déjà 10 heures. Nozomu doit être inquiet… Tigre Rouge s'approche de Kyo.

- Eh, Kyo ! Tu devrais raccompagner Yuya chez elle. Après tout, une belle fille comme elle, toute seule le soir, et légèrement paumée… T'imagine si elle tombe sur un pervers ?

Kyo lui balance sa bouteille à la tête, mais il se lève tout de même et fait un signe vers moi. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et m'élance à sa suite. Le chacal ! Il m'attend même pas !

Comme à l'allée, je marche un silence, légèrement derrière lui. Mais contrairement avec Keikoku, ou Luciole de son surnom, je trouve ce silence embarrassant.

On arrive finalement devant chez moi, il se retourne pour partir, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il risque de disparaitre.

- Kyo ! Attend !

Zut, je dis quoi maintenant ?

- Je… je voulais encore m'excuser. J'espère qu'on redeviendra ami, comme avant…

- Pfff… Rêve pas trop, Planche à pain !

S'en est trop ! Moi je lui fais des excuses et lui il m'insulte ! Cette fois, je ne laisse pas passez !

- Je… ne… suis… pas… UNE PLANCHE A PAIN !

Je voulais le frapper, mais je ne sais pas trop comment, je me retrouve les bras coincés dans le dos, collée contre lui. C'est moi ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup ? Encore une fois, l'air n'arrive plus, mon cœur tambourine, les poils de ma nuque se dressent. Ces yeux rouges sont hypnotisant. On dirait deux lacs de lave en fusion.

- On n'a jamais été ami ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder sa bouche. Qu'est ce que ça ferait s'il la posait sur la mienne ? Est-ce que ça serait comme avec… comment il s'appelle déjà ? Shin quelque chose…

Il continu de me fixer avec son air sévère, c'est étrange je commence à avoir chaud… J'ai même chaud à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'adore cette sensation. Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça tout le temps ?

- YUUUYAAA ! Tu es enfin rentrée !

Grand frère Nozomu est sur le pas de la porte, Kyo a déjà disparu. Il fait tout froid maintenant…

- Ma petite Yuya ! Ne pars plus aussi longtemps sans me prévenir d'accord !

C'est à lui de me serrer dans ses bras, mais je préfère quand même les bras de Kyo.

Enfin… Bref !

* * *

**Une nouvelle confrontation entre Yuya et Kyo, un peu moins houleuse que la précédente ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

En petit peu de rtrard pour cette suite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Wifi soit si capricieuse en Arizona...

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Amie d'enfance_

Je comprends tout ! Et quand je dis tout, c'est tous les mots de vocabulaires, tous les livres dans ma chambre et même les séries médicales ! Depuis le soir où j'ai de nouveau rencontré Kyo, mon cerveau s'est éclairci et en trois jours j'avais tout retrouvé.

Du moins sur mes cours de médecine… Parce que le reste, c'est toujours le vide total…

En tout cas, Nozomu m'a redonnée mon téléphone, et en tapant manuellement, sans y réfléchir, j'ai réussi à retrouver le mot de passe. Il faudra que j'essaye de faire plus de choses de cette manière. A ce qu'il parait j'ai mon permis de conduire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de toucher à un volant pour le moment.

Tokito ne m'a rien dit à propos de mon coup de colère de la dernière fois. Et je n'ai pas revu les gens du garage. Luciole semble même avoir oublié que j'y étais… Shinrei continu de me raconter notre passé, ma façon d'agir, mais je me reconnais de moins en moins... Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa demande en mariage… Je ne sais vraiment quoi faire…

- Planche à pain !

Kyo !

On se calme. Il est désagréable, tu n'as pas à te réjouir de le voir ! D'ailleurs pourquoi il est venu me voir à la sortie de la fac ?

- Yuya. Je peux te parler une minute.

- Chinmei ?

C'est rare qu'il me parle seul à seul. Kyo peut bien attendre.

- Je vois que tu as l'intention de le rejoindre… Si je peux te donner un conseil… Fais très attention à toi. Cet homme n'est pas fiable. Je le connais un peu et il est toujours impliqué dans des affaires louches. Choisi bien tes amis, Yuya. Choisi entre ceux qui venaient te voir à l'hôpital et ceux qui n'ont pas pris de tes nouvelles. Shinrei t'aime de tout son cœur, il tient énormément à toi. J'espère que tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur.

Et le voilà qu'il me plante là. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Et c'est quoi ce discours ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à notre couple ?

- Tu te bouges, je vais pas t'attendre des années !

- Oui, c'est bon ! Tu peux bien patienter deux minutes. Ca va pas te tuer.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répondre agressivement, mais faut dire qu'il m'aide pas beaucoup… Encore une fois il part devant sans m'attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que Chinmei m'a dit tout ça ? Shinrei m'aime-t-il à ce point ? Argh ! Et voila que mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade. Marre, moi !

- Tu es venu pour une raison en particulier ?

- …

- T'es toujours aussi peu bavard ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui…

- …

- Tu sais que c'est très agaçant de parler toute seule ?

- …

- Pour faire connaissance, il faut une conversation à double sens !

- … On n'a pas besoin de faire connaissance.

- Ahah ! Je t'ai fais parler ! J'suis trop forte ! Euh… Pourquoi on n'a pas besoin ?

C'est quoi ce sourire sadique ? Et ce regard encore plus rouge ? Oooh ses yeux ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir peur d'eux ? Ils sont magnifiques…

- Parce que je connais déjà tout ce que je dois savoir de toi !

… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi je rougis ? Et le voilà qu'il se remet à s'esclaffer ! Il parle peut être pas beaucoup, mais il a un rire super bruyant quand même.

- Arrête de rire, crétin !

- Même maintenant, t'es toujours aussi marrante, Planche à pain ! Bouge-toi, quelqu'un t'attend !

Et voila qu'il me tape sur les fesses pour m'obliger à avancer plus vite ! Même Nozomu ne m'avais jamais donnée de fessés… Connard !

C'est qui qui m'attend ? Il y a encore des gens que je connais plus ?

On arrive devant le garage, cette fois ouvert. Bontenmaru a le nez plongé dans un moteur de voiture, Okuni le regarde en faisant toutes sortes de commentaires. Tiens, cette personne… Ces cheveux noirs… Ce visage… MAHIRO !

- MAHIRO !

Enfin quelqu'un que je connais ! Et merde, voilà que je pleure encore. Tant pis, ma meilleure amie me fait un énorme câlin, et je ne veux pas bouger. Mais elle, si.

- Et ben, Yuya. On dirait que ça fait des années que tu ne m'as pas vu ! … Oh, oui c'est vrai. Désolée.

- Non non non ! Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es la première personne que je connais dans cette vie d'adulte. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Je veux un autre câlin ! Elle a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi jolie. Quand on était plus petite, elle était la plus jolie dans la classe… J'suis un peu jalouse, moi…

- Je serais bien venue te voir plus tôt, mais j'étais en voyage aux Etats-Unis. Je suis vraiment désolée. Raconte-moi ta vie, avec ton problème.

Et voilà que c'est parti que je lui raconte que j'ai des difficultés avec les cours, avec les gens je lui explique quels souvenirs j'ai retrouvé, quelles personnes j'ai rencontré… Je devrais lui parler de Shinrei aussi. Oh et puis non, c'est pas la peine.

Kyo s'est attaché les cheveux pour bosser… Hum… J'aime pas trop… On s'en fiche, Yuya ! Concentre-toi sur Mahiro !

- A toi, maintenant. Je veux tout savoir.

- Alors… Je suis à l'école d'art également, je veux devenir actrice. On ne sait jamais perdu de vue, on a toujours été très proche. Mes parents ont divorcés mais ils vont bien. Ils vivent tranquillement chacun de leur côté, et moi je fais en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent plus. Je vis dans un appartement du centre ville, et j'ai trois chats. Ils sont tout mignon. Il faudra que tu viennes les voir. J'ai rencontré le petit groupe à l'école et ensuite grâce à Akari qui tourne autour de Kyo.

- Et tu as un amoureux ?

Tiens ? La voilà toute rouge ?

- Ben, en fait… Je n'habite pas toute seule…

- Je sais. Tu as trois chats.

- Non. Enfin si… Je veux dire je suis en couple avec quelqu'un… Tigre Rouge.

- Oooooh… Vous vous êtes déjà fait des bisous sur la bouche ?

Elle rougit encore plus. Ca veut dire oui ?

- C'est un peu perturbant de t'entendre parler comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'avoir une petite fille en face de moi.

Elle aussi, elle me prend pour une gamine ! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi aussi ?

- Non, boude pas, ma Yuya. Désolée. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, je te répondrais normalement. Et oui, je lui ai déjà fait des bisous sur la bouche.

Non, finalement, elle est plus gentille que Tokito.

Alors, quelle question je peux lui poser ? … Qu'est ce qu'il fait lui ? Pourquoi il enlève son T-shirt ? D'accord, il vient de se mettre de l'huile partout, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Oh non, j'ai encore chaud partout. Ils n'ont pas monté le chauffage pourtant.

- Yuya ? Ah d'accord. Il te fait toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois. Tu es toute rouge !

- De l'effet ? Quel effet ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. En attendant… Profitons !

Elle pose son menton dans ses mains, et fixe Kyo, avec un petit sourire.

… Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai pas envie de le regarder s'exhiber !

- Et ben Planche à pain ? On fait sa timide ?

Il est penché au-dessus de moi, toujours aussi peu habillé. C'est fou comme j'ai envie de le toucher… NON ! Il faut pas. Mais sa peau à l'air si douce, elle est bien bronzée comme il faut, avec plein de muscles partout.

Et voilà que je me remets à suffoquer… Et lui qui s'approche encore plus de moi avec un grand sourire…

- Casse-toi crétin !

AÏE ! J'ai encore frappé quelqu'un avec mon plâtre. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête ? Au moins, Kyo a arrêté de sourire. J'ai un peu peur maintenant.

- KYO !

Sauvée par le gong. Ou plutôt Tigre Rouge qui le regarde comme s'il voulait le tuer. Il fonce droit sur nous et se jette sur Mahiro pour lui cacher les yeux.

- Rhabilles-toi immédiatement ! Mahiro risque de tomber amoureuse de toi et de me laisser tomber. Tu te mettras à poil quand je pourrais rivaliser. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu plus d'abdos…

Il repart dans son rire tonitruant.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus beau que toi.

Non mais quel crétin ! Au moins, il a oublié ma présence et se rhabille. Ouf… Je respire mieux.

* * *

Et voilà un petit chapitre qui tourne pas mal autour de Kyo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Shinrei... Maintenant c'est bon !**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Une grande famille_

J'ai revu Mahiro et on est toujours aussi amie ! Comme je suis contente ! Elle m'a raccompagnée à la maison, elle a même fait un plan pour que je puisse retourner au garage sans me perdre. J'adore cette fille !

Nozomu passe la tête par la porte.

- Yuya, Shinrei est là et voudrait te parler. Je le fais monter, d'accord.

C'est rare qu'il vienne me voir à cette heure.

Il est quand même beau garçon, avec ces yeux clairs et ces cheveux blancs. Tout le contraire de cet abruti de démon. Il me fait un bisou sur le front et s'assoit sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

- Tu viens bien tard. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je voulais te voir, c'est tout.

C'est mignooon… Il m'embrasse encore, sur les lèvres cette fois.

- Chinmei m'a dit que tu es parti avec K… L'homme de la dernière fois.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et en fait, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a renversée. Le coupable est encore à l'hôpital. Donc ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Je vais essayer. Mais j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Mais non, voyons. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive.

- Super ! Je peux rester un petit peu alors ?

- Bien sur.

On s'allonge tous les deux sur mon lit et je me mets à fixer le plafond… Je commence à m'endormir… Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il me caresse la joue. Je le regarde, et il met tout de suite sa bouche sur la mienne, mais cette fois il reste collé à moi. Je suis sensée respirer quand dans tout ça ? EH ! Où est-ce qu'elle va sa main ? Pourquoi elle est sous mon T-shirt ? Je veux pas, moi ! Yak ! Il vient de lécher mes lèvres ! Beurk beurk beurk ! Kyo… Viens m'aider…

- Les jeunes ! Vous voulez… Oups ! désolé. Continuez. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi…

Dieu merci, Nozomu ! Shinrei s'est redressé et a retiré ses mains. Grand frère repart aussitôt.

- Euh… Et sinon, tu ne m'as jamais parlée de ta famille…

- C'est vrai. Tu es prête à être admirative ?

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement contre le mur et hoche la tête

- Je viens d'une grande famille, avec beaucoup de renommée, et d'argent. Nous avons des entreprises dans presque chaque branche du marché économique. Certains membres de ma famille font parti du gouvernement, d'autres sont de grands artistes ou médecins. Et moi, je vais devenir l'un d'entre eux, un chirurgien, pour le bien de la famille Mibu.

Il a des étoiles dans les yeux. Il semble vraiment aimer sa famille.

- Tous les enfants Mibu sont élevés de la même façon, fille et garçon, comme ça il n'y a aucune inégalité. C'est mes parents qui payent pour mes études, mon père est chef d'entreprise et ma mère est sculpteur. Elle a beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs. La seule chose que l'on m'a confié, c'est de trouver la fille qui partagera le reste de ma vie. Une jeune femme intelligente, belle, avec de l'esprit, de l'humour, douce et calme. La femme parfaite quoi. J'ai accompli ma mission, je n'attends plus que sa réponse.

Il me fixe sans un mot. Je comprends parfaitement où il veut en venir. Et étonnement, ces mots ne me font pas rougir. Au contraire, je les trouve agaçant.

- Shinrei. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis la femme parfaite ? Je ne me sens pas parfaite du tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Déjà, tu es absolument magnifique, tu es la première de ta promotion. Ensuite tu ne te mets jamais en colère, tu ne lèves jamais la main sur qui que se soit, tu me laisses toujours décider nos activités, tu es toujours de bonne humeur. Crois-moi, Yuya. Tu ES parfaite.

Ouais, je suis une parfaite soumise quoi ! Enfin bon. Il a l'air tellement sincère. C'est pas comme l'abruti d'Oga qui m'a pris pour vrai conne ! Oda ? Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Dis, tu connais un certain Oda ?

- Bien sur. Tu es sorti avec ce mec et il a fait de ta vie un enfer. Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui. A l'instant.

Oh. Son visage devient tout rouge. Il se lève lentement, et d'un coup se met à hurler.

- Tu te souviens de ce connard mais pas de moi ? Tu m'expliques ce que ça veut dire, Yuya ? Il t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il a été odieux avec toi ! Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est de lui que tu te rapelles ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Il me fait peur. Pourquoi il crie comme ça ? En plus c'est p arce que je l'ai complimenté ue je le suis souvenue de ce nom. Ozomu entre dans a chambre, l'air sévère.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Shinrei, tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie, mais je ne t'autorise pas à lever la voix contre Yuya. Je vais te demander de partir tout de suite.

Il a l'air un peu plus calme, mais également de souffrir affreusement. C'est vrai que je n'aurais peut être pas du lui sortir ce nom après toutes les jolies choses qu'il a dite. Il ramasse ces affaires en silence, Ozomu attend à la porte. Il va pour sortir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste fâché contre moi. Je me jette contre son dos et l'enferme dans mes bras.

- Si je me suis souvenue de ce nom, c'est seulement parce que je me disais que u étais mille fois mieux que lui. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as dit, je te promets de réfléchir très sérieusement à ta proposition.

Son sourire est éblouissant, pas comme l'autre démon qui ne sourit jamais. Yuya ! Arrête de parler d'un autre garçon quand tu accepte presque la demande en mariage de quelqu'un.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et sort de ma chambre, Nozomu à sa suite. Moi, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Mais qu'est ce je vais faire ?!

- Yuya ? Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois, c'est grand frère qui s'assoit sur mon lit.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Shinrei en colère contre toi.

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et fini par lui demander de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Oda.

- Tu l'as rencontré, il me semble, en dernière année de lycée, il t'a séduite rapidement et vous êtes sorti ensemble. Assez rapidement, tu t'es rendu compte qu'il ne faisait absolument pas attention à toi, qu'il se servait dans ton porte-monnaie sans te demander avant. Puis il s'est avéré qu'il te trompait à droite à gauche. Donc vous avez rompu. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas du tout comment ça s'est passé. Tu es parti un soir, tu n'es rentrée que le lendemain, une marque sur la joue. Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé, seulement que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que tu n'avais jamais été plus heureuse.

Encore une question… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là ?

- Tu sais, j'apprécie beaucoup Shinrei. C'est un bon garçon, tu devrais vraiment reconsidérer sa proposition.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Shinrei. Pourquoi vous voulez tous interférer dans notre relation ?

Ca commence vraiment à m'agacer !

- Pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi, que tu ne manqueras de rien et que tu seras beaucoup plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec… d'autres. Je ne veux pas interférer dans votre relation, comme tu dis, je veux juste être sûr que tu seras en sécurité quand je ne serais plus là. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, tu le sais ?

Il me prend dans ses bras. Il est étonnement sentimental ce soir. Je lui rends son câlin.

- Bien sur que je le sais. Je peux le ressentir du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu ne me quitteras pas avant des dizaines d'années.

- Tu as raison ! Je m'emballe un peu. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, ma petite sœur adorée.

Il sort de ma chambre en faisant de grands sourires et un signe de la main. Il a l'air quand même triste. Est-ce qu'il me cache quelque chose ? J'ai un étrange pressentiment…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire mais ca se rapproche de la fin...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6 : Révélations_

Shinrei ne me fait pas du tout la tête, au contraire il semble encore plus heureux de me voir qu'avant la conversation de la veille. Il ne veut plus me lâcher. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle de cours, il vient m'attendre devant… Et si c'est mignon au début, le deuxième jour ça commence à devenir lourd.

- Et ben dis donc ! Tu lui a jetés un sort au petit Shinrei ! On dirait un petit chien.

Saishi rigole derrière sa main. C'est la quatrième fois qu'elle sort la même phrase dans la journée. Mot pour mot ! Elle aussi devient agaçante.

- Arrête de l'insulter ! Tu es soulante, à la fin. A la limite renouvelle-toi !

Toujours aussi agréable cette Tokito…

- Alors Yuya, il parait que tu as presque dis oui à la proposition de mon cousin… Raconte-moi ça.

- Mais non ! Jamais de la vie. Et puis je le connais pas ton cousin moi !

- Mais si, banane ! C'est Shinrei. Shinrei et Keikoku sont mes cousins.

Mais ils font tous parti de la même famille ?! C'est dingue quand même. Et en plus ils font les mêmes études. Comment ils font pour arriver à se supporter tout le temps ? Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire mes études avec Nozomu, il passerait son temps à me couver, et je finirais par l'envoyer balader.

Attends, mais pourquoi elle est au courant ?

- Comment tu le sais ? C'est Shinrei qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, Shinrei ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec nous, il est bien trop pudique. C'est Chinmei qui nous l'a appris. Il sait tout sur tout celui là.

Chinmei ? Ok, là, je comprends plus rien du tout !

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter. Hier, Shinrei m'a dit des choses adorables, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire…

- Ca serait cool que vous vous mariez, comme ça, toi aussi tu feras parti de la famille Mibu ! Par contre, si tu fais souffrir Shinrei, je te le pardonnerais jamais !

C'est quoi ce changement de ton tout d'un coup ? Elle me fait peur…

- Yuya ! Tiens, je t'ai pris une brique de jus de fruit. Tu viens, on va au parc. Il fait beau et ça sera sympa de réviser dehors.

Il est de retour… Ah oui, les révisoins… Les examens commencent bientôt, il faut que je commence à travailler. Je n'ai quasiment plus de mal à suivre les cours, il faut juste que je rattrape les deux semaines que j'ai passé à l'hôpital.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me tire par la main et m'entraine dehors. Du coin de l'œil je repère des yeux rouges. Et en effet, Kyo est encore là. Cette fois, il parle avec Chinmei. D'ailleurs, celui-ci nous voit et s'en va en sautillant. Je fixe Kyo quelques secondes, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Il s'approche de nous, Shinrei n'a pas remarqué.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne me répond pas, ne me regarde pas. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Shinrei.

- Kyo ? Qu'est…

Et il lui envoi un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire !

Shinrei tombe à terre, tandis que Kyo se contente de le regarder comme s'il était un cloporte. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard… Là n'est pas la question…

- Est-ce que tu es MALADE ?! Ca va pas bien de frapper les gens sans raison ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Répond !

Il ne dit toujours rien. Finalement, il daigne quand même me regarder. Il approche sa main de moi, mais je l'empêche de me toucher.

- Ne me touche pas ! N'ose même pas essayer. Si tu ne veux pas t'expliquer, tu n'as qu'à partir ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Shinrei… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'entends les pas de Kyo derrière moi. Il part. C'est pas trop tôt. Shinrei est un peu sonné, du sang coule de sa lèvre. Un cercle de gens s'est formé autour de nous. Tokito arrive en courant et m'aide à le redresser.

- On va l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Je rentre à la maison en trainant des pieds. Mai quel gros con, ce type ! Je comprends ce que Chinmei voulait dire, lorsqu'il m'a prévenue. On n'a pas idée de frapper les gens sans raison et sans avertissement. Shinrei n'a rien de grave heureusement, il va seulement avoir un beau bleu demain. Il est rentré chez lui sans un mot. J'imagine qu'il doit être un peu vexé de s'être fait frapper si facilement. Alala, les mecs, ils savent pas parler. Enfin…

- … résultats. Je connais déjà votre avis, mais c'est mon devoir de vous le dire…

- Non, j'ai déjà dit que je refusais ! Yuya a besoin de moi, et encore plus maintenant !

Avec qui parle Nozomu ? Je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix.

- Mais avec un traitement plus poussé vous gagneriez du temps. Du temps à passer avec votre sœur, du temps pour qu'on trouve un traitement définitif.

- Mais je passerais la moitié de mon temps à l'hôpital, je serais faible et incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Je vous ai déjà dit que je refusais. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Mais de quoi il parle ? De quoi il parle ?!

Nozomu et un homme en blouse blanche sont installés dans le salon. Grand frère a une perfusion dans le bras et l'homme regarde un calepin plein de chiffres.

- Nozomu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tous les deux se redressent d'un coup. Nozomu semble horrifié.

- Yuya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Tu ne devais pas rester avec Shinrei ?

- Y'a eu un problème… Réponds à ma question ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !?

- Je vais vous laisser. Monsieur Shiina.

Et le médecin (ca ne peut être qu'un médecin) quitte la pièce, puis la maison. Nozomu se contente de me fixer, puis il se laisse tomber dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Bon, viens. Il fallait bien que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Je suis malade Yuya.

- Et ben, je vais aller t'acheter du sirop. Tu préfères lequel ?

J'ai peur ! Je dois être toute blanche. J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Non, Yuya. C'est pas du sirop qui va soigner ça. J'ai un cancer.

- Il y a plein de traitements pour les cancers ! Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était déjà terminé !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hurler.

- Plus à ce stade. Il a été détecté bien trop tard. Les traitements habituels ne fonctionnent plus à ce stade.

C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… Grand frère…

Je me jette dans ses bras, et il me serre contre lui. On reste comme ça pendant de longues minutes, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Finalement je me redresse. Je dois savoir.

- Combien ?

- Les médecins me donnent environ 15 mois…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?!

- Pour éviter cette situation. On ne peut rien n'y changer, ce n'était pas nécessaire de te faire souffrir inutilement.

- Arrête ! Que tu me le dises maintenant, dans 14 mois ou il y a trois ans, je souffrirais tout autant. En le sachant maintenant, je pourrais t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es sous chimio au moins ?

- Non. C'est un traitement trop lourd, qui ne fera que rallonger l'inévitable.

- C'est de ça dont tu parlais avec le médecin ? Tu dis que c'est à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas le faire, mais c'est faux. Parce que sinon, tu ferais tout pour rester le plus longtemps possible à côté de moi ! Attends une minute… La conversation de la dernière fois… C'est à cause de ça que tu veux que j'épouse Shinrei ?

Il n'a même pas besoin de répondre, je le vois dans ses yeux. Ok, il faut que je me calme. Respire, inspire, respire, inspire… Oulala, il faut que je sorte, je vais étouffer.

- Je vais prendre l'air, je reviens…

Nozomu ne me retient pas… Je me mets à marcher. L'air frais me fait du bien, je commence à courir, de plus en plus vite… Et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve devant le garage de Kyo et Bonten. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin du plan de Mahiro. Mahiro… Il faut que je lui parle. Mince, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison. Et le garage est fermé. C'est étonnant, il est encore tôt et même le soir, il est ouvert d'habitude. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

Tiens, un bar. Ah oui, Akira y travaille. Il aura surement un téléphone à me prêter.

L'intérieur est sombre, il y a une légère musique en fond mais je ne reconnais pas le chanteur, les meubles sont assez modernes, il y a des vieilles photos sur les murs. L'endroit est assez sympas. Je vois le bar, et je reconnais tout de suite les cheveux blancs d'Akira. Je m'approche de lui.

- Salut, Akira.

- Hey ! Yuya ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu par ici. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, je voulais savoir si tu avais un téléphone à me prêter. J'ai oublié le mien et je dois appeler Mahiro.

- Bien sur. Tiens. Ramène le moi quand t'as fini, je te ferais mon nouveau cocktail.

Je lui sourie doucement et prends l'objet. Il dois avoir son numéro dans ses contacts… Ah, le voilà !

- Mais c'est ma petite Yuya ! Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans un endroit pareil. C'est pas un endroit pour les petites filles.

Cette voix… Yukimura ?! Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, à cette heure de la journée ? Et complètement bourré ? Avec la main sur la poitrine de cette fille ?

- Yuki… ? Mais…

- Allez, approche ! Je vais pas te mordre. La demoiselle allait partir de toute façon.

- Ah bon ?

Elle ne semble pas des masses emballée mais sous le regard insistant de Yuki, elle se lève en râlant. Je m'installe en face de lui.

- Alors, petite Yuya, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Sa voix est tellement apaisante que je fond en pleure pour la première fois de la journée et lui explique tout. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'écoute, mais je m'en fiche, faut juste que ça sorte.

- … et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il veut que j'épouse Shinrei.

- Et toi, tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Je suis pas sure à 100%.

- Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Le bonheur des autres ou le tien ?

Il a raison. C'est ça le principal.

- Je te laisse, je vais passer un coup de fil.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, on se voit bientôt pour ton bras, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sors du bar. La lumière commence à baisser, il faut pas tarder, je ne veux pas inquiéter Nozomu.

- Mahiro ! Oui, c'est Yuya. Je ne te dérange pas ? […] Je te téléphonais pour te dire quelque chose […] Je vais me marier.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre avec un Yuki un peu pompette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà enfin la suite. Je ne m'attendais ps à avoit autant de boulot pendant ma première semaine de cours... Les profs sont sadiques. Et hier, alors que je m'apprettais à poster le chapitre... Blackout dans toute l'université !**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Début de vérité_

Quand Mahiro entre dans le bar, elle est essoufflée. Elle m'a fait promettre par téléphone de l'attendre. Donc Akira m'a donnée un verre, en effet plein de glaçons, et j'ai attendu.

Elle me cherche du regard et quand elle voit le signe que je lui fais elle se jette sur moi. Enfin, sur mon verre du moins.

- Désolée. J'ai couru jusqu'ici, j'en peux plus…

Elle boit la moitié de mon verre et s'assoit finalement en face.

- Bon. Parlons de cette histoire de mariage. Je sais que vous vous aimiez avant que tu perdes la mémoire, que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Est-ce que tu es sûre de tes sentiments pour lui au moins.

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Lui je sais qu'il m'aime. Il n'arrête pas de me le dire, de me faire des câlins, de me dire des mots gentils…

- Vraiment ? Il doit être différent avec sa chérie…

- Mais moi, j'en sais rien. Je ne ressens rien quand il m'embrasse. Ou du moins je ne ressens plus rien. Au début oui, j'avais des frissons partout, mais maintenant c'est fini.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez recommencé une relation. Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas comment le dire…

- Mais si tu ne ressens rien, pourquoi l'épouser ?

- ... Nozomu a un cancer, et il voudrait que je l'épouse pour être sûr que je sois à l'abri du besoin pour… quand… enfin voilà quoi.

Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux, mais je ne les laisse pas couler. Mahiro ne dit rien, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait dire ?

- Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ?!

Hein ?

- Tu veux te marier simplement pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ? Tu ne penses pas être assez grande pour te débrouiller toute seule ? Une femme n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour être à l'abri du besoin !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Je sais qu'il est plus âgé que toi et que c'est rassurant, mais Yuya, tu es intelligente, belle, courageuse et avec un caractère bien trempé, tu as tout pour réussir toute seule. Et tu ne penses pas que Nozomu serait triste s'il apprenait que tu t'es mariée pa contrainte, sans être réellement heureuse ? Et c'est lui qui te l'a proposée au moins ?

- Bien sur. Deux fois, la première quand je suis sortie du coma, la seconde il y a deux jours, juste avant que ce crétin de Kyo ne le frappe.

Mahiro ne répond pas. Elle me regarde fixement, prend une autre gorgée, se gratte la tête.

- Euh… on parle de qui ?

- De Shinrei évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

- Oui, Shinrei. Bien sur Shinrei ?

Même manège. Regard fixe, gorgée, grattage de tête.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu t'es remise avec lui ?

- Ben, c'était mon petit copain, et on m'a dit de vivre comme avant, donc ça s'est fait naturellement.

Et voilà qu'elle refait la même chose. Mais qu'est qu'elle a à la fin ?! Ca devient chiant ! Et en plus maintenant ekke pose sa mainsur mon bras !

- Yuya ? On t'a déjà dit que tu étais d'une naïveté incroyable ?

- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle boit encore dans mon verre. Boit plus vite ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je sers les poings contre la table et me mords les lèvres…

- Tu sais pourquoi Kyo vient souvent t'attendre devant l'université ?

J'ai la gorge sèche… Je ne peux que secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

- C'est avec lui que tu sortais. Tu étais totalement amoureuse de lui.

- C'EST FAUX ! C'est un type violent et pervers et alcoolique et désagréable ! Et il arrête pas de me traiter de planche à pain ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui !

Elle a tord ! C'est un mensonge !

- C'est Shinrei mon amoureux. Lui il est gentil avec moi !

- Tu es sorti quelques temps avec lui, c'est vrai. Et vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre, je te l'accorde. Il me semble même que Shinrei n'a pas bien digéré votre rupture. D'ailleurs tu m'avais dit que tu allais discuter avec lui le jour de ton accident.

- Tu mens ! Shinrei a dit qu'on était ensemble depuis longtemps !

Je ne veux plus l'écouter ! Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles, les larmes coulent. L'un des deux ment. Soit ma meilleure amie, soit mon amoureux…

Nozomu ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Hey, Kyo ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

C'est la voix d'Akira ! Kyo est ici ? Je peux pas le voir maintenant. Pas après que je lui ai hurlé dessus… et ce que vient de dire Mahiro… Il faut que je réfléchisse !

Je plonge sous la table, Mahiro ne dit rien et ne vient pas me voir. Elle a peut-être compris ?

- Pfff… Donne moi du whisky.

- Et ben, c'est rare de te voir boire au bar. D'habitude tu ramènes toujours l'alcool que Yuya t'a acheté. D'ailleurs, elle–

- Me parle pas d'elle !

- Allons bon. Raconte tout à ton petit Akira.

J'entends un gros BOUM, et j'imagine tout de suite, Kyo les yeux flamboyant et Akira la tête pressée contre le bar… Arrête de penser à ça, c'est pas le moment !

- … Elle va se marier…

- Quoi ? Avec qui ?

- Ce crétin de Shinrei !

- Attends ! Comment tu le sais ?

Ca c'est Mahiro, elle s'est levée.

- C'est Chinmei qui me l'a dit, tout à l'heure.

- C'est bizarre, elle vient de m'en parler à l'instant. Et elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne.

- Si elle te l'a dit, c'est que c'est sérieux ! Merde… Je m'y attendais pas à celle là. Ca va, Kyo ?

- Pfff… Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, j'en ai rien à faire !

Ben vous voyez bien qu'on était pas amoureux ! Si on l'était, il serait en colère de me voir avec un autre type… C'est peut être pour ça qu'il a frappé Shi… Non, non, non et non ! Il a fait ça parce que c'est un idiot violent et pervers !

- J'y vais !

Des pas s'éloignent, et finalement la porte s'ouvre et se ferme. Oufff. Sauvée !

- Evidemment il paye pas… Yuya ? Tu étais là ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- Non, pour l'instant elle ne peut pas. La demoiselle a le cerveau embrumé. Alors elle va me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez elle, et de regarder les fichiers qui sont sur mon ordi. Le mot de passe, c'est mon surnom de quand on était petite. Pour le mot de passe du dossier, tu devras te débrouiller toute seule.

Elle me tend son ordinateur portable, et je le prends en silence. Ensuite, elle me pousse vers la sortie, je en résiste même pas. Comme elle l'a dit, j'ai le cerveau embrumé.

J'ai marché naturellement jusqu'à la maison, il fait déjà tout noir, Nozomu dort peut être déjà. Je monte dans sa chambre et en effet, il est dans son lit mais il me regarde et me sourit. Alors sans un mot, je laisse mes affaires par terre et vais m'allonger dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur le front et nous nous endormons tous les deux. Comme je l'aime !

Bon, alors, le surnom de Mahiro… Ca c'est facile, elle a toujours eu peur des araignées, donc on l'appelait tous l'araignée noire. Ca avait le don de la mettre dans une rage folle ! Hihi…

Ok, je suis entrée. Et maintenant ? Elle a parlé d'un dossier… Peut être que y'en a un à mon… Ah ! Il est là. « Rush Yuya ». En effet, il faut un mot de passe. Bin, je n'ai qu'à faire comme avec mon téléphone. Les mains sur le clavier, et on oublie tout ! Allez, pense à autre chose. Arrête de penser à Nozomu. Arrête de te demander ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier. Arrête de penser à Kyo et Shinrei. Tiens, chante une chanson. Oui c'est ça… alors quelle chanson vais-je pouvoir chanter ? Ah ben c'est bon, j'ai ouvert le dossier. Par contre le mot de passe, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

Alors… Voyons voir… Il y a plein de petites vidéos. On y voit Mahiro et tous les autres en train de jouer, comme pour un film. Il y a aussi des plans de paysages. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est moi qui filme ? Voyons une autre.

OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- AAAAAAAAH !

Je me jette sur mon lit pour m'éloigner de cet ordinateur.

- Yuya ? Tout va bien là haut ?

Mon frère crie depuis la cuisine. Il ne doit pas voir ça ! Je ferme de toutes mes forces l'ordinateur et m'assois même dessus !

- Oui, oui, c'et rien. J'ai vu une énorme araignée. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a pas de problème !

Enfin si, mais je peux pas te le dire. Désolée Nozomu.

Il faut que quelqu'un m'explique. Pourquoi est ce que je suis toute nue face à ce crétin de Kyo ? Et pourquoi il me filme en plus ? Au mon dieu ! Il m'a vue toute nue ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Il faut que j'en sache plus. Je rouvre l'ordinateur et remets la vidéo en marche.

- Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Pose ma caméra tout de suite.

- Arrête de faire ta chieuse. Ca va être marrant.

Il la pose tout de même face au lit où je suis allongée et… Il s'allonge sur moi ?! Et il m'embrasse. Sur la bouche.

…

Ca a l'air agréable. Je le trouve même mignon. Oula, pourquoi il pose sa main sur mon sein ? Et pourquoi je dis rien.

- Kyo ! Arrête je te dis !

Ah ben quand même !

- Pas de caméra. On le fait assez souvent, on n'a pas besoin de souvenir de ce genre.

Et l'image disparait…

Wow ! Je sortais vraiment avec lui… Et j'ai même dormi chez lui… Et j'avais l'air d'être très heureuse. Donc c'est Mahiro qui avait raison. Donc Shinrei et tous les autres m'ont menti.

Réfléchis Yuya, qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? Nan, je sais déjà. Je vais aller leur enfoncer la tête dans le mur à ces menteurs ! C'est fini, la gentille Yuya qui laisse tout passer. Cette fois, ils vont morfler !

* * *

**La fin se rapproche... Je pense que je ferais deux autres chapitres.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enfin la suite... J'ai pas d'excuse... Bon, je précise que toutes les explications médicales présentes dans ce chapitre sont tout droit sorti de ma tête, j'ai écrit sans même chercher à comprendre si c'était possible. De toute façon, moi et les sciences, ça fait quarante douze !**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : De retour_

Je vais les étriper, leur arracher la tête, les pendre à un bâtiment, les jeter dans une fosse rempli de crocodiles… Où est-ce qu'ils ont vu qu'on pouvait mentir et diriger la vie d'une personne comme ça ?

Bon je prends qui en premier ? Le salop qui me ment depuis le début ? Les connards qui ont suivi ces mensonges ? Ou le démon alcoolique qui n'est pas capable de donner une explication clairement ?

Ah mon téléphone. Tiens, tiens… Shinrei ! Surtout reste naturelle, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne faut pas qu'il se doute que je vais l'engueuler, donc pas de haussement de ton, Yuya.

- Allooooo mon chéri ! Dis-moi où es-tu en ce moment ? […] On pourrait se voir. J'ai très envie de te parler mon choupinou adoré ! Dans 10 minutes, au parc à côté de l'université. A tout de suite mon canard en sucre.

J'en ai peut être un peu trop fait…Bon, on verra bien.

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige donc vers le point de rendez vous. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer. Après tout, il a pas l'air violent, mais on sait jamais… J'aurais peut être du demander à Mahiro de m'accompagner… Non, Yuya, tu es une grande fille, tu as 21 ans !

Il est en retard ! Ca fait déjà 1 minute 30 que je l'attends. Il aurait du être là. Les bras croisés, je n'arrive pas à arrêter mon pied de frapper le sol. Ah ! Le voilà.

- Yuya ! Ma pucinette. Tu recommences à me donner des surnoms ! C'est super.

Sérieux ?! Il trouve ça bien ? C'était ridicule.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève du sol. Il a l'air vraiment heureux. Je devrais peut-être… Non ! Non, non et non ! Reprends-toi la vieille !

- Shinrei. Il faudrait qu'on parle.

- Oui, bien sûr, Chinmei m'a dit que tu avais la réponse à ma demande en mariage. Tu vas dire oui pas vrai ?

- Qu'est ce que Chinmei peut bien savoir de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ?

- C'est son truc. Il sait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Alors ?

Il me regarde avec son grand sourire… Il t'a menti Yuya !

- Je ne peux pas t'épouser, Shinrei !

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Oh, je sais.

Ca y est, il est décidé à me dire la vérité, ce crétin.

- C'est à cause de mec, Kyo. A force de te tourner autour. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Ne l'écoute pas ce ne sont que des mensonges !

Pardon ?!

- Non, Shinrei. C'est toi qui m'as menti.

- Quoi ? Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que mes amis, je parle de mes vrais amis, ne m'auraient pas dit la vérité. On est sorti ensemble c'est vrai, mais on avait rompu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Yuya. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Mais vas-y je t'en pris. Explique-moi comment tu as pu profiter de moi et de mon état. J'avais perdu mes souvenirs, et toi tu t'es tout simplement immiscé dans ma vie, comme s'il s'agissait… d'une pelle à tarte !

- Pardon ?

- Non, je te pardonne pas ! Tu n'es qu'un potiron et je ne veux plus toujours entendre boire de cafard !

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Bien sur que non, ouistiti ! Je suis impitoyablement arc-en-ciel, et je… surf… chantilly…

Ma tête devient lourde et je me sens tomber en avant. Et puis, c'est le trou noir.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne alors que j'ai même pas encore ouvert les yeux. Allez, un effort…

Oh non, encore une chambre d'hôpital. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas de perfusion et j'ai encore mes habits. Et puis je me souviens de ces dernières semaines. Ok, on va dire que c'est pas la pire situation que j'ai vécu.

Allez debout petite Yuya. Il faut que tu trouves Yuki. Bon, ma tête tourne un peu mais ça va mieux. Bon, par où je commence ?

- Qu'est ce qui lui ais arrivé docteur ?

C'est la voix de Shinrei. Je jette un coup d'œil, et je le vois discuter avec Yukimura.

- Et bien, son cerveau a subit un grand stress depuis son accident, et si tu dis qu'elle s'est mise à hurler, cela à peut-être créer une sorte d'interférence entre les deux hémisphère et ce ce qui a pu causer le cafouillis que tu as entendu. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi s'est-elle mise dans un tel état ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle se demandait si elle devait t'épouser ou pas.

- Vraiment ? Bah… Ce n'est plus d'actualité à présent. Elle a appris que je lui ai menti.

- Allons bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- On sortait ensemble depuis quelques temps, mais y'avait aussi ce mec qui l'avait aidé lorsque son ancien copain était devenu trop violent… Enfin bref, ils se sont rapprochés et elle m'a laissée tomber pour sortir avec ce type. C'était peut-être un mois avant son accident. Ce soir là, je voulais lui parler, lui redemander de sortir avec moi. On est allé diner et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est faite renverser. Je suis venu la voir tous les jours, l'autre pas une fois. Donc quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, j'ai tenté ma chance. Je l'aime vraiment. Qui ne pourrait pas d'ailleurs.

- Même si je comprends ce que tu veux dire ce que tu as fait est un délit. Elle pourrait porter plainte contre toi.

- Tant pis, au moins j'aurais pu passer deux semaines de plus à ses cotés. La seule chose que je regrette vraiment, c'est d'avoir essayé de la changer, de changer son caractère J'espérais qu'en ayant plus la même vie, elle ne retomberait pas sur l'autre mec. Ca a loupé également.

Est-ce que je dois le croire ? Peut être qu'il dit juste ça pour attendrir Yuki. Mais étonnement, ça me semble familier… Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je marche dans les couloirs, en regardant les patients à travers les fenêtres, sans vraiment les voir. Jusqu'à ce que je voye un visage familier. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connaissais il y a huit ans. C'est quelqu'un de récent.

C'est un homme endormi. Il a la tête bandée, un tuyau dans la bouche.. Mon Dieu ! C'est l'homme qui m'a renversée ! Mais oui, j'ai vu son visage avant qu'il me touche, lorsque je mangeais avec Shinrei. Que j'ai rencontré pendant ma première année. Ainsi que tous les autres. Ca y est je me souviens. De tout ! Absolument tout ! Même des nuits avec Kyo, et je ne trouve plus ça gênant, au contraire… Bon, un peu gênant quand même… Hihi !

Shinrei dit la vérité, il n'est pas du genre à mentir… Enfin, à part sur ça…

Il faut que je lui parle.

- Shinrei !

- Yuya, tu vas mieux ?

- Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus comme ça. Ce que tu as fait était mal, mais tu es un homme adorable et tu n'aurais jamais fait ça sans l'influence de Chinmei, n'est ce pas.

- Yuya ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?! C'est super.

Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repousse lentement et je le regarde durement.

- C'est vrai que c'est lui qui m'a mit l'idée en tête, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'assume les conséquences de mes actes.

Evidemment. Je le trouve attendrissant mine de rien.

- Yuya ? Puis-je savoir comment tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

- J'ai vu l'homme qui m'a renversée et j'ai refait le chemin dans ma tête. J'étais avec Shinrei à ce moment là, et j'ai remonté le fil jusqu'à notre rencontre et tous les autres et ça a tout débloqué.

- J'aimerais te faire un check-up.

- Plus tard Yuki. Pour le moment je me sens bien, et j'aimerais parler avec Chinmei. Savoir pourquoi il voulait à ce point me voir avec Shinrei. Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusque chez lui.

- Euh… Oui bien sur.

Il a l'air encore plus déboussolé que moi lorsque je me suis réveillée au début de cette histoire. Il s'attendait peut être que je lui fasse la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais après tout, il est toujours resté correct avec moi, et maintenant que je suis… complète, je lui en veux beaucoup moins. Pas comme cet idiot de Kyo qui, encore une fois, a cru que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées. Lui, il va m'entendre ! Mais d'abord, Chinmei !

* * *

**Voili voilou. Je tiens à préciser que j'aime bien Shinrei donc je voulais pas tout lui mettre sur le dos... Je ne devrais pas mettre la suite dans trop de temps, normalement. (C'était français ?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre...**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Finalement..._

Shinrei ne parle pas, il se contente de conduire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de toute façon. J'ai beau y réfléchir, regarder la situation sous toute les coutures, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Chinmei se mêlerait de ma relation avec Kyo et Shinrei. En plus, on ne s'est jamais vraiment parler. Ce garçon est quand même très mystérieux…

Shinrei se gare dans une grande cours de gravier. Au milieu il y a une fontaine, et la maison en face de moi ressemble à un petit château. Même si cet endroit est extrêmement kitch et tape à l'œil, j'ai toujours été très impressionné.

- Tu es sur qu'il est ici ?

- Oui, il habite à la demeure principale. Il a toujours refusé de partir.

Nous montons tous les deux les escaliers et un serviteur vient nous ouvrir.

- Monsieur Shinrei, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Mon amie aimerait voir Chinmei.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça va être impossible. Monsieur Chinmei est très occupé.

- C'est très important.

- Navré, mais il vient juste de sortir.

Allons bon ! Il y a deux secondes il était occupé. Le mec en noir me regarde de la tête aux pieds, un air hautain sur le visage. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me regarde comme ça, cet abruti ?

- Bon, je sais parfaitement qu'il est là, alors laissez moi le voir !

- C'est impossible jeune fille.

Jeune fille ? Je vais t'en donner du jeune fille. J'ai 21 ans, bordel. J'ai peut être cru pendant quelques semaines que j'en avait qu'une dizaine, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je remplis mes poumons d'air et je me lance.

- CHINMEI ! SORS DE TON TROU, BATARD ! TU AS DES EXPLICATIONS A ME FOURNIR. ET JE PEUX TE JURER QUE TU VAS CRACHER TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS, DE GRES OU DE FORCE !

- Mademoiselle. Voyons, cessez de crier, je vous en prie.

- Continu de prier, pingouin. Je suis là pour voir Chinmei, et je ne partirais pas tant que ce ne seras pas fait. CHINMEIIIIIII !

- Je ne suis pas sourd. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour mon petit couple préféré.

- Ca, justement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupe de notre relation ?

- Venez, montons dans ma chambre, nous pourrons parler en toute tranquilité.

Shinrei qui n'a rien dit et moi le suivons à travers cette maison immense. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à partir en courant parce que je suis sure de me perdre.

Il nous fait entrer dans une chambre beige, très bien rangé et luisante. Il nous montre un canapé pendant que lui s'installe dans un fauteuil en face.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est quoi exactement ton problème avec moi ? Avec nous deux, Shinrei et moi ?

- Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec vous deux, bien au contraire.

- Très bien, explique-toi sur ce contraire justement. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il commence vraiment à me gonfler avec ce visage impassible, et sa façon de faire semblant de rien comprendre… Y'm'énerve !

- Bien sur que si ! Je te parle de ton idée de me faire croire que je sortais toujours avec Shinrei !

- Et bien, vous êtes un couple adorable, c'est tout. J'étais vraiment triste de voir Shinrei aussi déprimé. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, pus rien ne le faisait sourire. Il était comme mort. Toi seule aurais réussi à le faire revivre.

- Raconte pas de conneries. Shinrei n'est pas aussi faible, il ne se serait pas laisser aller juste à cause d'une nana.

Shinrei ne dit toujours rien, c'est à croire qu'il s'est endormi.

- Allons, chère Yuya, je ne mentirais pas sur ce sujet. Shinrei, voudrais-tu confirmer ?

- … Ben c'est un peu vrai. J'étais un peu déprimé après que tu m'aies jetée pour cet abruti de Kyo.

Oups… Je me sens coupable maintenant. Non, non Yuya. Ne laisse pas ta colère s'éteindre.

- Je suis désolée Shinrei, mais ce sont des choses qui arrive. Et de toute manière ca ne te concerne en aucun cas. Je ne vais pas me marier avec un homme que je n'aime plus rien que pour te faire plaisir.

Je sais que ça doit faire mal à Shinrei, mais au moins ça lui met également les points sur les i.

- Yuya, soit un peu réaliste. Avec tes gênes et ceux de Shinrei, vos enfants seront parfaits. Regarde toi, tu es parfaite. Tu as l'intelligence, la beauté, un excellent métabolisme, aucun antécédent de maladie génétique ou de maladie mentale. Quand ton frère sera mort, tu seras sous la protection des Mibu. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- …

Quand ton frère sera mort… Quand ton frère sera mort… les mots se répètent en boucle, les larmes me montent aux yeux… Comment ose-t-il ?

Je me lève sans un mot et m'approche de Chinmei et lui balance mon poing dans le nez. Un craquement retenti et du sang coule de son nez. Sans écouter ses grognements de douleurs, je me mets à hurler.

- Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de décider ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. Et ce n'est certainement pas une famille avide de pouvoir qui pourrait m'apporter le bonheur. Quand à mon frère, je te défends de parler de lui. Je vais trouver un moyen de le guérir, et comme ça il sera le seul à pouvoir prendre soin de moi. Ne t'avise plus jamais de magouiller dans ma vie ! J'espère que tu as bien compris !

Ma main me fait mal. Il faut que je sorte. Il faut que je voye Mahiro. Kyo… Je m'élance vers la porte.

- Yuya.

Shinrei ? Il m'envoi un objet que je ne reconnais qu'une fois que le tien. Les clés de sa voiture. Il soupire et me fait un sourire encourageant. J'ai envie de lui rendre son sourire, mais je crois je ne parviens qu'à lui faire une pseudo grimace.

Moi qui avais peur de me perdre, je me suis pas loupée. Je suis rentrée deux fois dans une salle de bain et une fois dans un placard à balais, mais j'ai finalement réussi à sortir de ce labyrinthe. La voiture m'attend sagement dans la cour. Je démarre en trombe et pars de cette propriété. J'espère que j'ai fait volé des graviers jusqu'aux fenêtres de cette maison.

C'est naturellement que je retrouve devant le garage de Kyo et de Bonten. Les deux garagistes ne sont pas là, mais Akari et Okuni, si. Je me jette dans leurs bras en pleurant.

- Je me souviens de tout…

Ma phrase m'a paru un soupire, mais pourtant elles l'ont bien entendue et me serrent encore plus fort. Après 5 longues minutes de câlin, je finis par tout leur raconter. Entretemps Mahiro débarque avec Tigre Rouge, donc je reprends tout depuis le début. Ils ont l'air encore plus heureux que moi. Mais moi, je sais qu'il me reste encore à avoir une discussion avec le mec le moins bavard que la terre aie jamais portée.

En parlant du loup…

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle devrait pas être entrain de se marier ?

Toujours aussi sympathique. Mais tujours aussi canon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer et de laisser un sourire apparaitre sur mon visage. Mais je me reprends vite.

- Kyo. Je vois que tu as appris la nouvelle de mon mariage. Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Il braque enfin ses yeux rouges au fond des miens, et je sens ma colère fondre…

- Luciole ne comprend rien du tout, donc j'apprécierais vraiment que tu sois le témoin de Shinrei.

- Il n'en est pas question !

Ah, il a régit exactement comme je l'attendais. En hurlant et en balançant ses affaires un peu partout. Et comme d'habitude, c'est bibi qui va devoir faire le ménage…

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui as dit qu'on était très proche. Tu pourrais me rendre ce service. A moins que tu es une bonne raison de refuser ?

Genre que c'est toi mon copain en ce moment.

- Si t'es trop idiote pour le savoir je peux rien faire pour toi.

Je sais que les autres nous observent en ce moment et ça me donne envie d'en rajouter une couche.

- Allez, s'il te plait. Tu pourras même me conduire à l'hôtel lors de mon mariage avec Shinrei !

J'espère qu'il a noté l'accentuation sur le nom de mon soi-disant fiancé.

- J'ai dit non ! En plus d'être idiote, t'es sourde !?

- Kyo ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Est-ce que tu es un abruti fini ou un crétin complet ?

- Hein ?

- Si tu ne me dis pas un peu ce que tu as sur le cœur comment veux tu que je le sache ! Je lis pas dans tes pensées !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- T'es vraiment con. Tu sais que si tu m'avais dit la vérité depuis le début, si tu m'avais dit que je sortais avec toi, que tu m'aimais dès le début, tout serait passé beaucoup plus vite !

Il me fixe en silence. Je pense que les mots montent enfin à son cerveau… Bon, ça devient long maintenant.

- Dis moi, est-ce que tu me trouvent parfaite ?

Pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, un éclat de rire résonne dans la pièce.

- Toi ? Parfaite ? Une vraie chieuse, ouais !

Alors, sans ajouter un mot, je monte sur le fauteuil pour prendre appui et me jette sur lui. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, et mes lèvres trouvent les siennes intuitivement. Il me sert enfin dans ses bras.

J'entends les autres s'éloigner pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je m'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Au cas où tu te poserais encore la question, le mariage a été annulé, je m'étais trompé d'homme. Tu te rends compte comme je suis idiote ?

Sa bouche est de nouveau sur la mienne. Inutile de dire que je ne suis plus du tout en colère. Je sens un frigo derrière mon dos. Quelle romantisme… Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Et je sais que cette main qui se faufile sous mon T-shirt me dit exactement la même chose.

Comment ais-je bien pu faire pour l'oublier ? Oui, c'est là que je suis bien, imparfaite et avec lui.

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Quand j'y repense, y'a quand même pas beaucoup la présence de Kyo dans cette histoire... Je ferais mieux avec la prochaine. Je ferais peut être un épilogue un peu plus tard.**


End file.
